bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Veteran Decanus
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} ' }' |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} They're the best of the best and the baddest of the bad. Short of a centurion or praetorian, they don't come any tougher. You come across a pack of them, weigh your options carefully. — Chief Hanlon Starting out The Veteran Decanus is a leadership role, and should be played by experienced players. Your primary duty is to lead troops into battle, ensuring they fulfil the objectives set out by the Centurion. You will also be called upon to ensure discipline within the ranks, and the legion camp overall. Being the Veteran Decanus To quote from: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military The most experienced of Legionaries, veterans (equivalent to pre-Marian Triarii), make up the rear guard and join battle only if recruits and prime legionaries fail to meet their objectives. This practice is not a matter of rewarding elite soldiers for their service. Instead allowing the Legion to hold the best warriors in reserve, the practice forces an enemy weakened by previous waves to engage the fiercest Legionaries. The Veteran Decanus obtain their position by showing leadership potential, often surviving multiple battles to become dangerous warriors. Having been a Recruit then prime Decanus, and becoming a seasoned veteran, you should be competent in both leadership, gun play and close quarters combat. If there is no Centurion, you will be called upon to run the camp, and military operations within the region in their place. You should make sure that Followers have everything they need to produce food and medicines for the troops. Then you should probably get to sending scouting parties to gather resources and more followers / recruits for the camp. Chain of Command Caesar. Legate. Praetorian. Centurion. Veteran Decanus. Decanus. Veteran Legionnaire / Legion Explorer Recruit Legionnaire / Legion Scout Camp Follower Camp Slave Further reading Legion Ideology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Ideology Military structure: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military Technology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Technology Legion specific rules Vexillarius has no real rank. They hold a flag and doot doot. 0. No female or ghoul legionnaires. 1. Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. 2. No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. 3. The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. 4. Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. 5. Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. 6. NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. 7. Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. 8. Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. 9. Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. Category:Legion